Roomates
by okayitswayland
Summary: He's in love with her. Too bad, she's in a relationship.. with her girlfriend.. sense she's a lesbian. Clace. Lemons in later chapters Should I continue?


**!**

* * *

><p><em>You have to!<em>

_No I damn do not!_

_You owe it to him!_

_Nope._

_Clary...*sigh*_

_I know!_

_Once he get's here just tell him! It's not like he signed a lease. And if he has a problem he can just leave!_

_Okay, okay, quiet down, I will!_

Clary was sitting in her living room, waiting for her new roommate. She had no idea what he looked like, other than that she knew he was male. From the emails and phone calls she knew he had a deep smooth voice, and that his name was Jace Herondale. He was from Upper Manhattan. She'd been on some occasions, mostly for work.

Clary was a famous Youtube and Viner. She'd worked with many people like Superwoman, Jenna Marbles, Miles Jai, Kingsley, Kingbach, DeStorm, Jerry purpdrank, Max Jr, Reggie Couz, Soundly Awake, and many more A buzzing noise brought her to her bare feet and out her door, down her steps and to the large wooden double doors.

Clary had taken the day off for two reasons. So in the morning she got dressed simple but still nice. A white crochet tank, and black skinny jeans and a brown belt. Simple. She never really had been one to fuss about clothes.

Clary pulled back one of the large doors to be met with a chest, a very defined chest and rock hard abb's clad in a tight grey v neck. She looked up, and up, he was damn tall, until she met a very gorgeous face.

" You must be Jace." Clary voiced, her accent thick. She went up on her tippy toes and gave him a hug. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and she felt as if she was in a cocoon. The way their bodies fit together and how comfortable they felt in each others arms didn't go unnoticed

" Yeah, it's so nice to meet you, Clary?" Jace turned his head a little and squinted.

" Yeah." She looked around then saw the large moving truck." Do you need help?" Jace smiled and looked back.

" Oh, that would be great if it's not a bother!" Clary smiled, cheeks dimpling.

" Here let me just get some shoes." Clary laughed a bit and Jace smiled.

As Clary ran back up into her apartment to get the small navy toms laying by the door, Jace went back to his truck to tell his sister he'd found the right building.

" Did you stupid ass find it?" Isabelle had told Jace that it was the building they were at now and he hadn't believed it was such a big beautiful condominium. But of course it was.

" Yes and that's not the problem at hand." Jace glanced back at the doors to make sure he could tell his sister the big problem he was having.

" Than what is?" She asked as if he was an incompetent child.

" My roommate is fucking gorgeous." He remembered the feeling of his breath being knocked out of him when he saw her face. Her beautiful red curls, and heart shaped face. Those wide, vibrant, deep, green eyes. She was a small thing. And she had a tan completion. When she spoke his name he'd thought he'd fallen. He had.

" Isabelle really this girl is absolutely beautiful, you've gotta see her." Isabelle smiled and shook her head at him.

" Why don't you go open the moving truck. And I'll see her for myself." Isabelle jumped out of her brother's truck and shut the door, Jace stalked off. The doors opened at Isabelle whipped around. Jace was right Clary was definitely beautiful.

" Hi, my names Isabelle! I'm Jace's sister, you must be Clary." Clary went for the hug and Isabelle knew she was a keeper.

" Hello! Yeah, I'm Clary it's great to meet you!" How fucking cool, Isabelle thought without being sarcastic

" Where are from, I love your accent!"

" Barcelona, my mother lives there. But I moved here when I was 16 for high school and I've lived here ever since." Jace came before Isabelle could ask about Clary's hair, but knowing herself she'd be able to drop into into the conversation.

" I unlocked the truck." When I came Clary whipped around and I caught her breeze... strawberries were always my favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so this is just a snippet of one of my upcoming new stories ... though, I might delete my entire account before posting it.<strong>

**I recently posted a 'fanfiction' called fucking stop, which is about how people who write mortal instruments fanfiction are starting to loose creativity. And they are.**

**I got a lot of feedback saying that I was right. I also got a lot of feedback saying that I was wrong - which doesn't bother me at all- but in that people told me that I should just delete all my stories, and start over. The thing is, if I delete my stories. I will be deleting my whole account. **

**Nothing will stay. At all. You will not find any of my works anywhere, leave no trace, I'll be gone.**

**If you want to see the rest of this story out PM me or review STAY, and why. if not PM me or review GONE. **

**Its up to you guys.**


End file.
